


What Have I done?

by Wondertastical



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondertastical/pseuds/Wondertastical
Summary: Hiro has gotten annoyed with Karmi's fanfiction, and now he wants to set things straight. Number one he realizes karmi isn't the only one who does it, and two he decides he's going to write his own story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own big hero 6 of its Characters. I just had this idea, and decided it was interesting to me.**

Karmi had been writing non-stop, and now she had over 10 chapters in her fanfiction. Hiro was beyond annoyed. So the things she made them do was okay, but him revealing himself to her, just so they could kiss was going way too far. I mean she made up this guy named Trenton that was muscular, and weird to be his true identity. Hiro had had it with Karmi’s story. Not to mention it really made him look pretty bad. I mean he considered the fact he was some lovestruck idiot that could blow off his duties just so he could hang with her pretty terrible. Not to mention the fact she joined their team to make big hero 7. One person who blackmailed them to be big hero 7 was enough. Big Hero 6 would stay big hero 6. So he decided to look into this so called fanfiction to see how it even worked.

At first he deeply regretted it. There was so much. From Captain Cutie being Bluff Dunder, to Baymax being a really muscular man. It was all there. I mean some people “shipped” him with Baymax under the name of big red, which maybe was better than red panda, but seriously baymax was his best friend, and that just didn’t sit right with him, not to mention he was a robot. I mean so was Trina, but that was besides the point. The thing he didn’t like all that much were those random girls that just started making their own characters, and shipping them with him. The fact they made them just smart like him, and made him be all goo-goo eyes whenever they came, not to mention made him blush profusely was just another thing he didn’t like that much. Though some of the stories made him wish those characters were real, and actually did make him blush. After he had taken up much of the Saturday just going through them all, well most of them except some pretty graphic ones. He was scarred for life. He kinda wished he hadn’t done that, but oh well. Now not only had he had it with Karmi’s story, he had had it with everyone’s stories.

He then decided to open his own account. Obake was now gone so he didn’t have much to do with his time, and he didn’t want kari telling him he had no life. So he started going for a name, but captaincutie4thewin was taken, and so many other names so he just made his name anonymousrightingtheif since he was going to take everyone’s stories, and not necessarily make them his own, but he was going to use the same idea, and he was righting whatever things they messed up in their stories. he started chapter 1 he remembered to claim he did not own big hero 6, but he half-laughed. if anyone owned Big Hero 6 it was him. I mean he didn’t own his friends, but it had been his idea in the first place. He made their armor. He had figured out how to defeat Callaghan, but there was no way he was going to reveal himself like that. he began writing, or rather righting.

**Chapter 1**

**Captain Cutie did not like his name at all. He was not cute, he was brave. Sadly he had never named himself, before people began to call him really random names. He was stressed from once again facing his enemy. A man who had worked so hard to defeat them. This enemy was a genius, and yet he always managed to be one step ahead of them. He knew who they were, and how to manipulate them. Yet here he hadn’t managed to get rid of them. His indigo armor shimmered in the sunset. The indigo warrior could only sigh. He was on his best friend The flying Fury’s back. The fury’s master or as he liked to call himself the skymaster sighed in relief. He liked to be up there without many cares in the world. That is when he wasn’t in school, or taking down super-villains.**

**“Don’t you love being up here?” he asked his best friend.**

**“I can not say that I love it, but it is scientifically proven to be enjoyable, but from what I can tell if you are happy. I am satisfied “ the flying fury spoke**

**“Thanks buddy, I appreciate your support, ya know I wouldn’t really be the way I am today if it weren’t for you.” skymaster said softly.**

**“I do not understand, you will still be you without me.” Flying fury said**

**“I know, but if you hadn’t taken me out of that pit, I wouldn’t be the man I am today.” skymaster replied**

**He laid down on his friend’s back watching the clouds move slowly across the city of San Fransokyo. He closed his eyes, and relaxed. He loved feeling the wind on his face, and he was glad he hadn’t taken the fear of heights. He was glad he didn’t have to worry about a girlfriend at the moment, it would make his job so much harder. He was perfectly fine. He had the greatest friends, and a legit superhero team that were his friends as well. skymaster soon fell asleep. The flying fury kept flying being careful not to wake his friend.**

**After an hour Skymaster woke silence with a yawn. “What time is it?” he asked**

**“It is currently 9:00 pm would you like me to fly home?” Flying fury asked**

**“ I guess it’s time to head home, my family might get worried.” skymaster said**

**“That would be advised.” flying fury responded**

**so the two headed home to the family that awaited them.**

as hiro finished he realized this first chapter was pretty terrible, but whatever, he had just started, and he had to make sure his friends didn’t find out so this was the best option. He figured he’d get better as he went on, and his story would be on the top favorites of big hero 6 if he was lucky. He looked at the time and realized it was almost midnight.

“What have I done with my life?” he thought


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you kidding me?” Karmi yelled to her phone. Whoever this person was had totally ruined her names. I mean who call themselves skymaster? It was just dumb. She clicked, and wrote a review

This truly is terrible. I myself am a fanfic writer, and to just call me out on why I named him captain cutie is unreasonable. I mean the scene in the sunset was cute, but sorry the guy is not Flying fury, he’s red panda. It suits him quite well. Also I talked to the real captain cutie, and he told me. “As long as there is a “Captain Cutie, there will always be justice.”. He told me that is what he called himself so um maybe it would be better if you just stopped. She said unknowingly quoting what a certain someone said about her own work.I just can’t help but think what your saying doesn’t sound like something he would think. Maybe don’t be so mean, and don’t pick on other people’s fanfic’s or it may come back to bite you. She clicked send, and closed down her screen.

Hiro could not believe her. She was mad at him for writing that he himself did not like being called cute. I mean he was a 14 year-old teenager, and cute was something that teen boys didn’t liked to be called. He had been called that by his aunt ever since he was a kid, and not to mention he was called adorable as well. Granted everyone said those things were true, but in some fanfic’s he read they seriously called them their little child that needed all the hugs, and love in the world. He had Baymax, and hi friends, and aunt, and that was plenty for him. HE didn’t need a whole community taking care of him. He could clearly take care of himself. He also didn’t like the situations like when he really hurt himself badly. Of course it had happened, but these people exaggerate everything. I mean one person made him break almost every bone in his body by one fall. Then just tended to describe the excruciating pain he was in, and how they had to fight without him for week. These stories did not seem okay to him. He at least wanted to name himself. He wanted to be called something like super-genius, but to say that would totally give himself away. He didn’t reply to karmi’s review, and honestly he wasn’t trying to bring her down. He just would rather be called something epically cool. Though he liked his name. It was one of the last things he had left from his parents, and tadashi who had been the one to choose his name. Generous, and tolerant definitely suited him. He couldn’t just be called hiro though. It was a dead giveaway. “Super Hiro” he thought. That is literally what he was, but nope so he used skymaster, because it made him sound powerful. He promised himself that he wasn’t going to be mean with what other people named him, but he was going to make a point, and with that, he wrote chapter two.

**Chapter 2**

**Skymaster’s eyes were full of wonder. It was something he had inherited long ago since he was born. At the moment he was looking through the files of the villains they had defeated. He at the moment was trying to figure out why they did what they did. What did they get out of it besides money. Was it praise they wanted? Did they want to rule the world. He even saw that some of them had been living in poverty. He wanted to find a way to help them all. Everyone deserved support, but not necessarily for the things that they did wrong. They still needed someone who was willing to be there for them. He wanted to help them.**

**Big Hero 6 was a group of superheroes. Yet why did they only help the good guys. Didn’t the bad guys deserve some people that wanted to help their lives be better. It had worked for Globby who was now being praised instead of treated like a criminal. Momacase on the other hand, did not want to change. She wanted to stay in the villainy business, and he couldn’t blame her either. I mean using knifes to cut through metal, and how they were so thin. Also the being a ninja in the night. That was just so epically awesome. She could have done good in the world with her skillset.**

**And of course the obvious Professor Callaghan who suffered from loss. It drove him insane to the point he would kill to get what he wanted. In the end Skymaster had ended up saving his loved one, and the man in turn felt a mix a gratefulness, and regret for the things he had done. He had killed a young boy’s brother, and left him the without any immediate family. He had burned down a building, and destroyed countless projects that had taken months or years to complete. Yet Skymaster couldn’t say he would be different if he lost someone close to him.**

**So that’s when he decided he would make a villain protection program, where people couldn’t look down at villains just because they had been thrown on the bad end of life. He would make sure theses villains wouldn’t suffer because of their mistakes, sure they would be comprehended if they did wrong, but only so they could be transformed into beneficial members of society. Skymaster couldn’t wait to get started.**

***

Hiro stopped typing. glad that he had managed to post another chapter, he found it fun, and he really did want villains to be protected from being hurt because they broke a law. He could use this story, and tell his friends without making people suspicious. Everyone would be talking about it, that he would just have to do it. Of course he wasn’t just going to forgive callaghan off the bat(he was responsible for his brother’s death for pete’s sake), but he was close to working around it. He would still stay in jail for a reasonable amount of time(not their whole lifes.), but this applied more to the villains who had families, and just needed to learn the right way. It was the least he could do.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day people were buzzing all about this new writer. No one knew who she was. People assumed it was a she because not many guys wrote fanfic. Hiro was both offended, and happy because that meant he wouldn't get caught. As long as he didn't use any real life experiences in his story. Karmi was furious at the attention. His story was getting. She didn't know it was him, but whatever he was still going to keep doing it. Because he liked the fact of Karmi getting a-bit frustrated like he was when she wrote her fanfiction. Also the reviews were a bonus. He had several of them he had to turn off most of his notifications. He still had work to do. The were were still burglars, and rogue villians who served no one but themselves. There were also some with families. So he decided if the team brought it up he would act upon the story. He would make a villain protection program. He really hoped they talked about it, and thankfully he didn't have to wait too long.

“Guy's, guys, guys, guys ,guys, guys, guys, guys,guy, guys, guys.”fred said excitedly

“What?” Gogo groaned

“Well you know how kami wrote fanfiction about us. We'll someone else did, and she has some pretty good ideas. And not to mention cooler names.Well at least for hiro, and baymax.” fred said

“Oh Freddy, I heard about that. It was talked about so much as school, I had to check it out.” Honey lemon replied

“same” Gogo replied

“I've been pretty busy, but I did have some time to look at it.”Wasabi said

“watcha guys talking about?” hiro asked coming into Fred's room.

“only the coolest fanfic except it needs shipping.” fred replied

“shipping like love life!?” hiro asked

“Yeah they need to have people be shipped, like when you want two people to be together. Like when Tadashi was shipped with honey lemon.” fred said

“Oh I thought he was into gogo, maybe that was just me.” hiro said without thinking

After a minute the prodigy realized those words could have a double meaning. His face went beat-red “Oh shoot that’s not erm” he face palmed. “I wanna melt into the floor.”he groaned

“I didn't know you were into me.” Gogo teased

“ugh” hiro groaned again

“Anyways the villain agency from the story seems like a good idea, right, hiro?”wasabi asked trying to sway the subject.

“Oh yeah let’s do it, and have it announced in just a few days.” hiro said glad for the subject change.

“It mean I heard it's a villain protection agency. It might make the city safer, so I say we go for it.” hiro said

“Alright, I'll try to bribe or reason with the police.” Gogo volunteered

“I'll go with her.” Honey Lemon said

“Me, and fred will make plans.” Wasabi said

“and I'll-”

“do your projects that's due in a few days.” Gogo said

“What? are you kidding this was my idea.” hiro complained

“Sorry genius this was an idea we got from a fanfic, you can't think of everything. Besides you haven't even started on that project. that’s due pretty soon” Gogo replied

“Fine.” hiro said

The group dispersed, and hiro went home. He sighed before smiling again. He had some good friends. He finished rather project rather quickly. A way to make gravity be different. Basically a project of his own choice that had something to do with physics. After he was done had had plenty of time to spare. So with that he decided to write another chapter.

**Chapter 3**

**Skymaster had finally beaten Globby yet again. He had run away, but he hadn't stolen anything. Whoever Globby’s boss was, was going to be angry. Skymaster was calling it a win. If the city was safe, he was satisfied. The bank was not going to be robbed today. At least not by globby. Skymaster smiled because of that fact. That was until he heard a ting, on his helmet. “Hey it’s Noodleburger boy, and he’s at the mall stealing from store, get over here now.” He heard a voice say. I was none other than his teammate in yellow, speed queen. He liked the name, an couldn’t find any on the internet that were as good. Seriously she was the queen of speed. She was an amazing person, and she was no less than a queen.”Be there in a few.” Skymaster said**

**after a few minutes he arrived at the mall he saw noodburger boy who was in his weird flying machine that seemed to have a large quantity of arms. “Quick flying fury use rocket fist.” Skymaster” commanded. Flying fury shot out his fist, but it bounced off the machine.**

**“Great, the thing is invincible.” Green scythe .” said sarcastically.**

Hiro stopped writing, and smiled at that. “not as bad a chop, chop.” he thought before returning back to work.

“ **Let’s look at the brightside of this, not everything is invincible, there’s got to be a weak spot.” elemental brightness said happily.**

**“You’re right brightness” green scythe said “I’m positive this thing is unbeatable.” He said sarcastically.**

**“Brightness can you stop noodle burger boy from moving?” Skymaster said before brightness could reply to green scythe’s comment.**

**“Sure, she said grabbing to balls magically from her purse. She threw them, and made it hard for the 80’s robot to move.**

**“This is not swell miss.” Noodleburger boy stated clearly annoyed as a robot could be.**

**“Sorry, not sorry.” brightness said**

**skymaster jumped from flying fury’s back, and jumped on the burger boy.**

**then burger boy decided at that time to use his laser eyes, and shot skymaster off his back. Thankfully flying fury caught him. Nooleburger boy was able to get away, but sadly for him he didn’t take the money.**

**Big hero 6 returned all the money. The shop owners were pleased.**

**“Yes big hero 6 has done it again.” Kaiju King said punching his fist in the air before flying fury picked him up, and they flew away to a place no one knows, but the heroes themselves.**

***  
hiro stopped hit his head on the table. It was so obvious he wanted to change all of karmi’s nicknames, but he felt like he was failing horribly, but for a guy who had just started writing just to have more secret rivalry with Karmi he thought he was doing okay. He looked over his work, and decided to upload it once again. He checked the time, and realized it was now late at night. “What Have I done?” he thought for the hundredth time since starting the story. He shrugged his shoulders. Whatever he had done, he was going to continue. “Watch out karmi, my righting wrath has only begun.” he thought darkly, before bursting in a fit of giggles.

“Hiro are you okay?” baymax asked.

“Yeah just swell.” hiro said in between giggles.

“Your neurotransmitter levels have elevated, whatever you have been doing for the past few hours has been beneficial to you mental health. I suggest you continue.” baymax said

“Yeah maybe tomorrow.” hiro said yawning, and closing his laptop.

Baymax picked him up, and hiro was too tired to care. Soon he was on his bed, and half-asleep.

“Night baymax.” he muttered

“Goodnight Hiro. Do not let the bed bugs bite.” Baymax said thinking of the time his charge was an arrow, and they were running from those bedbugs.

Baymax trudged over to his charging station, and deflated.

The night was silent with only with the quiet snores, and whistles of a teenager sleeping soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiro did his best not to smile as he walked down to the halls hearing about his story, yet he didn't make it obvious it was him. He couldn't help it the reviews, and follows he'd gotten were outstanding. His greatest reward at the moment was karmi walking around trying to tell people about how she was posting chapter 11 at the end of the week. Some of them listened, but most were meh about the whole thing. He felt happy the whole day, but then at the same time he felt guilt. He had caused this, and he was a hero, he had to make things right. At the end of the day after all of his classes were done he went to the lab, and thought maybe he was going to talk to his friends about it. Then he realized he could give it away, and he felt like he might of given a vibe the Skymaster was in love with gogo, which wasn't really true. Well okay maybe it was half true, but it wasn't something he wanted gogo to know, and if she found out he posted it for all the internet to hear, he wouldn't live for his 15th birthday. He walked into the lab to see them huddled around a screen, and talking. He saw it was his story on the screen.

Honey Lemon was twirling around, and positively beaming. "I love my new name!" she smiled

"Well brightness does fit you. It's like what they called very important women in the medieval days. It's also fair, if gogo is a queen, then it's only fair you are a brightness." Wasabi stated a tint of pink on his cheeks." hiro only grinned.

"So hiro what do you think of this person shipping you with Gogo?" fred asked

hiro only went red in the face, if anyone would interpret it that way, it would be fred."I don't know, I didn't really think they we're shipping us. I mean that would be weird, right. I mean our age gap is pretty big. It doesn't seem to be something they are going to elaborate on." Hiro said

"Didn't you just say you we're into me yesterday." gogo asked causing hiro's face to turn redder.

"No no, I said I thought Tadashi was into you, but not me." hiro replied

"So you don't think I'm attractive?" gogo asked

"No, no I'm just not into girls." hiro said

"So guys?" gogo asked

"no, no" hiro said his face now rivaling a ruby red tomato.

"You didn't let me finish. I meant I'm not into them at the moment. I have superhero stuff to worry about. That's my thing. I don't need a girlfriend. Tadashi didn't have one till he was 16." hiro said

"Did he tell you that he had one when he was 13. It didn't last long, but it was quite the story." Honey Lemon said

"Wait- he-What?" hiro asked

"Yeah he told me he felt bad because those were the days he couldn't watch out for you, and you got stuffed in a locker till the next morning one of those times. He was out most of the night partying, and collapsed that night not noticing you we're gone. After that he broke up with her, but decided to not tell you about it, he didn't want you to be mad." Honey Lemon replied

"How did you find out, and also. That's why I was in a locker for a whole day, and he didn't even notice! How could I be so blind." hiro groaned

"He told me when we went on our first date, and told me that if this relationship was going to keep going I had to accept that he was still going to protect you at all costs. I agreed of course." Honey Lemon said a tear coming out of her eye.

"Sorry, I didn't know much about you, but I knew you and tadashi were close." hiro said

"It's okay." honey Lemon replied

"Alright hiro, now back to you, and me. How do you feel with the way they ship me, and you?" gogo asked

"Well it's not a bad thing, is it?" hiro asked

"No not really, I just wanted to know what we thought or we were going to have to confront this writer, and demand they stop." Gogo said.

"It's fine." hiro said

The continued in the day talking about movies, and plans for the new villain unit. They ended late. It was around 7:30.

Hiro was walking home, when he saw karmi sitting on the steps. She seemed to be crying. She was typing out something on her phone, but didn't even look up. He approached her.

"Hey karmi, are you doing okay." hiro asked

"Go away hiro." she muttered.

"Why? What did I do to you?" hiro asked

Karmi rolled her eyes."Do I really need to answer that?"

"Maybe, if you want to." hiro said

"Well I don't it's just something super stupid that no one could possibly understand." karmi replied.

"I'm all ears." hiro said

Karmi looked up at hiro. It was obvious she had been crying. She sighed "All they talked about was this." she said pulling up his fanfic. "Why hiro does nobody talk about mine anymore, it's just in the past. I have 11 chapters, and this person has three. They like their names better, and some people are saying to change their names. I've been getting some terrible reviews, but that's not the worst thing. Some say that he deserves better than me. I mean now they want him with his teammate. Who can blame him, I mean he called her a queen." karmi sighed "I'm nothing, but an antisocial person who likes to dream." Karmi added.

Hiro looked at her. Now he felt worse, why was he doing this again? Right he wanted to cheer her up for being sad for something he caused. "Sorry." he muttered.

"What do you have to be sorry for hiro?" Karmi asked

"Well, if it makes you feel better a dream is a goal not written down." hiro said changing the subject quickly

"I guess." karmi said

"Sorry i'm no good at cheering people up." hiro said

"No kidding." karmi said

"Though whenever I was sad, I did have friends to comfort me." Hiro said

"Yeah, well I don't got that. Besides how did you even get friends?" karmi said

hiro looked at karmi with an eyebrow raised.

"Well didn't you have friends before SFIT or was is just you?" Karmi asked

Hiro looked at her sadly. "Just me, and Da-tadashi." hiro corrected himself.

"So you didn't have friends before this?" Karmi asked

Hiro shook his head, but said nothing.

"So did you get bullied, and had to give your lunch money or they's shove you against the lockers?" Karmi asked

"It sounds like you speak from experience." hiro said

"Well yeah I was young in high school. I skipped some grades, and got here when I was 16 so graduated early. People wanted homework done. I had to comply sometimes, or they might hurt me, or spread rumors." Karmi said

"Yikes, sounds like school was horrible to you." hiro stated

"Yeah it was, how about you." Karmi asked

Hiro eyes went wide from a quick flashback of his past years in high school. He never wanted to go back or remember it." They we're fine." hiro said.

Karmi looked at him questionably."Are you lying?" she asked

"N-No of course not." hiro replied

"Then did you get bullied in high school?" she asked

Hiro looked at her, "It wasn't at bad as yours." he said

"What do you mean by that?" she asked

"Well, I wasn't umm, actually maybe we can talk about something different." hiro said

"Actually let's keep talking about one thing we might have in common." Karmi urged

"Are you serious? We may be young for college, and geniuses, but our bullying was not the same." hiro said

"Then tell me what was different?" Karmi asked

"This isn't about me, this is about you Karmi." hiro said

"But, can't I know more about you before you know more about me?" karmi asked

hiro sighed, he kinda walked himself into this"Fine I was bullied, are you happy?" he said a-bit annoyed

"Why would I be happy, I'm not senseless." Karmi said

"Well we're not really trying to talk serious, ever." hiro said

"True, but tell me how was it?" karmi said

"Was what, being senseless?" hiro asked

"No being bullied." Karmi said

"Y'know, the usual, black eye's , and bruised arms." hiro muttered.

"That is pretty usual." karmi said

"I know." hiro said

"Well if we're being honest they did take my lunch, and shove it in my face." karmi said

"Bullies are the worst." hiro said

"Yeah when they took you pencil, and threw it across the room." karmi said

"Or poked you in the neck with it." hiro added.

"Or they tried to shove you in a locker." she said

"Or they locked you in a locker for a day with nothing, but a pair of gym shorts on., after they had beaten you up, and broke your arm. " hiro replied without thinking.

Karmi's eye's widened, but hiro seemed like he was now in a venting trance.

Or the time the picked you up, took you to the restroom, and drowned you in toilet water, and made you beg them to stop. You then had to admit how useless, and weak you were. Then they posted it on every group chat, and social media site. Or maybe had your brother get distracted on the night we were supposed to make cookies, and watch a movie at home. Or the time they got your brother drunk, and made him hurt you both emotionally, and physically. Not to mention brainwash him to make him hate you. Or when they played kickball and "accidentally" hit you directly in the face. Or the time they dragged you by the hair around the track after school. Or Wrote nerd in permanent marker across your forehead. Maybe the bullied thought it would be fun to force you to eat a mixture of rotten eggs, and fruit, and make you feel sick the whole day, then beat you up, and see if it came up. The worst part was it made you hate yourself, and y'now feel like ya didn't have a place. Then your brother found out after you were in a hospital bed, and you couldn't even do one thing right." hiro said a tear running down his face."You were just a worthless soul that couldn't do anything right." hiro sighed before realizing he had just vented to his rival all his personal problems that only one person knew, and that person was gone, and took the memories with him. Hiro's eyes went wide,"Oh shoot Karmi I am so sorry for venting, I was not thinking straight, this was supposed to be about you." hiro said frantically

"So you were bullied." she said softly.

He just looked at her sadly before sighing. "Yeah." he said

"Hiro, I don't think you're worthless." karmi said

"I don't either, i-it was a long time ago." hiro said

"So how did you get over all of it?" karmi asked

"I realized that it didn't matter what the world thought of me, it was what I thought of myself. I had a small family who loved me, and well I did distract myself. Bot-fighting wasn't only used for money." hiro said

"So just distract myself?" Karmi asked

"That, and don't care about what others think of you story thing. You aren't writing it for them, you're writing it for yourself, and it doesn't matter what anyone says, because it's your story to tell, not theirs. Do you like your story karmi?" hiro asked

"Well, yeah, why else would I be writing it?" karmi said

"So then don't care, you change what you want to change, but it's you story. If you want Captain Cutie to fall for you in your story, then do it. Though maybe take it slow, relationships don't just become perfect, and honestly Captain Cutie isn't perfect." Hiro said

"He is!" Karmi exclaimed

"Okay karmi, whatever you think." hiro replied. HE then heard his phone buzz, and play the gummy bear song at full blast. "I'm a gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy bear." his ringtone sang. HIro fumbled with his phone now his face a bit red while karmi smirked, and snickered.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hiro where are you, it's almost ten, and you aren't home!" his aunt said

"Sorry I was with Karmi, and-"

"Karmi is that a girl?" Aunt Cass asked

"Yeah, and she was all alone."hiro said

"Ooooo all alone, how cute!" his aunt squealed. Hiro pulled the phone away from him, and karmi was now giggling.

"Aaaanyways, I'll be home soon." hiro said slowly

"Okay, remember to wipe the lipstick off, or I'll have to-"

"Can'ttalkstatickayseeyalaterloveyoubye." hiro said quickly.

Karmi was now laughing her head off hiro looked at her unamused, but couldn't help but smile a-little.

"Do you always laugh at my mishaps." hiro muttered

"Nope, but you have to admit that was-"

"Bow china wow wow, that's what my baby says." Karmi's phone then rang, talk about karma.

Hiro snickered a-little

"Hello?" Karmi asked

"Karmi dear, your father, and I are getting worried, it's ten, and your siblings are in bed. Can you come home?" Her mom asked

"Yeah sorry, I was with a guy." Karmi said

"Oh is that so?" her mom asked

"Yeah, he wanted to help me with something." karmi said

"ohhh he could help you fix your lipstick." her mother said.

Karmi blushed, and hiro was snickering, before he burst out in a giggling fit. "T-t-the

K-k-k-arma w-w-wind h-h-has attacked."he giggled.

"Is that him laughing?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, he's being a dork." karmi said

"He sounds positively adorable, give him a hug for me. I'm glad you're making friends." her mom said.

"oh and maybe a-"

"Can'ttalkstatickayseeyalaterloveyoubye." karmi replied quickly hanging up.

hiro was still giggling, and on his back. He finally composed himself."Karma." he

sing-songed.

Karmi groaned, before smiling then giggling because hiro's giggling was contagious.

Once they both were composed, hiro looked at karmi."Our parents are so weird." he stated

"No kidding." she said "Well your aunt." she added

Hiro frowned.

"Sorry she stated, I'm not very social." Karmi said.

Hiro smiled at her."It's okay, I'm kinda just used to her being my, y'now, my motherly figure since my own didn't last too long." hiro stated

Karmi just smiled at him.

Then the both made faces, as they realized what they were doing."Blech." the both said gagging.

"Well see ya hiro said, I'm off. Hope you keep writing, my friend Fred still reads them." hiro said mentally facepalming, at what that entailed.

"Thx hiro." karmi said, and the two departed their separate ways.

(o-o)

Hiro got home, and went straight to the computer.

"Hiro that may be detrimental to your health. You need to wake up in 8 hours, and the recommended amount of sleep is 8 hours. From the few times that you have done what is keeping you neurotransmitter levels elevated, I would say it takes2-3 hours putting your sleeping hours down to a 6 or 5. I recommend you sleep, and continue your activities tomorrow." baymax said

"I can't Baymax, I have too many ideas, I can't just stop before I started, or I might forget." hiro replied.

"Hiro you have not been home all day, and from my scans you haven't eaten since 2 o'clock it is recommended you go eat something." Baymax said

"Okay, I guess I can do that." hiro said walking downstairs. He walked to the freezer, and reached to the back to grab one of the monsters he stashed from fred for late nights.

"Hiro Hamada, what do you think you are doing!" he heard a voice behind him that startled him, and made him screech. He turned to find his Aunt tapping her foot, and staring at him sternly. with a hand that told him to give her what he had just grabbed.

"I'm just getting a snack." hiro said

"Hiro hand it over, I've been waiting to see you take something from that secret compartment from the back of the fridge." she said

Hiro sighed, and handed over the monster. His aunts eyes grew wide. "Hiro, how many times have I told you not to drink this stuff, it's already stretching it with how many toppings you put on your ice cream, especially this late at night. I understand you are a college student, but Caffeine is going to ruin your brain, so please stay off of these. Actually hand it all over." she said

hiro reached in the fridge, and had pulled out a total of 30 bottles."I know you have one more in there." his aunt said

Hiro sighed, and pulled out his last monster along with several red-bull, and rockstars. She then walked to the fridge, and looked in the now empty compartment. Then she went back to the table, and did a count, and hiro handed over the bottle he snatched. She handed hiro an apple, and a peach. "Here these are more healthy." she said, and grabbed a garbage bag, and dumped hiro's energy drink collection in the bag, she tied it, and slung the heavy bag over her shoulder. It was heavy, but she didn't want hiro to have an energy rush like he did a few months ago.

Hiro sighed before he ate the fruit, returned to his room, and brushed his teeth before putting off his pajamas, and sitting in bed, and turning on his laptop, and starting his next chapter.

**Chapter 4**

**Skymaster sat in his room. He stared at his friend the flying fury. Right now he was lovable bob The lawyer. Bob had solved many cases in the past, and was best friends with skymaster who's alter ego was Owen fabonyaki fergus mango the 2nd. He went by Owen, but he lived with Bob who was basically his guardian. The poor boy was an orphan at a young age, but through bob he learned to live through it. Since bob was rich, and was a lawyer it made sense he had money to buy a house.**

Hiro chuckled at this masterpiece, and loved that he could make his own story, and no one would judge him. He absolutely loved the crazy name he gave himself. He then kept writing

**Bob liked to think about his cases, and was looking through his files. "Owen you really should be getting to bed, it's late, and you my friend have to go to your classes. Owen smiled. It was nice to know that there was always someone watching out for you. Bob was the best adopted lawyer father he could ever have.**

**"I'm too busy, I can't fall asleep now, so much to think about." owen said**

**"Such as?" bob asked**

**"Well first Captain Cutie is my rival. I can't even seem to get a true girlfriend due to the fact my alter ego is cuter than me." owen replied.**

**'I thought your name was skymaster?" bob replied**

**"Well yeah, but it doesn't matter what people call me. It might annoy me that people call me that, but can't blame them, I am pretty cute." Skymaster replied winking. "Hey maybe I should see what KheartQT has written, I kinda find it interesting. I mean how much of this stuff could actually work, whoever this is must be an artist. " Owen stated.**

**"You speak the truth I do enjoy some Cutarmi." bob said**

**"Owen beamed, she's not my girlfriend, but I admit the ship is cute. Especially the fan art." he said"Though I don't know which is better the Speed Queen or the Beautiful karmi." he added.**

**"The choice is up to you owen." bob said**

**"I know, but right now I am downright confused." owen muttered "Can I just say I am in love with my job, I love saving the city, and working with my team. Besides am I not too young to get into relationships at the time?" owen asked.**

**"People can get married at young ages, and in this case many people would tell you to maybe wait, but there is no problem for you to get into relationships at this time. " bob stated.**

**"What if I don't want to." owen replied**

**"It is personal decision. No one can make you do what you don't want to do." bob said.**

**"Thanks buddy, you really are the best." owen beamed**

**"Anytime, well I suggest you get to bed before midnight." bob said**

**"Seriously, that's in just 3 minutes, I won't be asleep by then." owen muttered**

**"Maybe you will." bob stated**

**"Um, yeah, no you told me it takes twenty minutes for someone to fall asleep, I've been awake this whole time, sleep is the last thing on my mind." owen said**

**"Owen in order to save the city you need to be in good shape, and , you need to get rest. Also you wouldn't want detention to keep you from helping others." bob said**

**"You're right, I should get to bed." owen sighed "Love ya bob." owen added.**

hiro then turned to baymax who was watching him intetensely."hiro are you ready for bed, it is almost midnight." baymax stated. "Almost buddy, just needed to say good night to you, and tell you that you mean the world to me, and not just because you help me when I'm a superhero. Baymax I love ya buddy." hiro said

"I am incapable of emotion, but for some unknown factor, I can say that I feel the same. I love you too hiro. So does Tadashi."baymax added before his screen lit up.

"Hey baymax, can you record something for hiro?" he heard a familiar voice said. His brother then was on the screen. Hi hiro, I know this is kinda stupid to think that I'll be gone, but I just had to make this for you. Hiro just like me you are going to do amazing things, you are just about ready for the showcase, and I'm so proud of you. Though it was hard at first, you didn't give up, and y'know mom, and dad would have been proud of you. Hiro thanks for being my supportive little brother, my Otouto who is a genius, and never stopped loving me. Even when I was a-bit, well a big jerk in the beginning. After mom, and dad died I realized we only had each other, and I'm sorry for blaming you at first. The thing is I love you Otouto, and I hope you can keep using your talents for good. I really hope you get in, because I couldn't stand to keep coming here when they pushed you out, though it's improbable that that will ever happen. Well that's it Hiro, I'm so proud of you, and I know you will just keep getting better. I hope I get to see it all." Tadashi finished leaving hiro who was now in tears.

"I love you too Nii-san." hiro sniffled then pulled out, and wrote the final sentence of his story.

**"I love you too owen. Though I sometimes don't show it. I do with all my heart." bob said**

and with that they both fell asleep.

Hiro sighed, and then read over his work before updating again. Then he moved his laptop to his backpack, and fell asleep, but not before thinking again

"What have I done with my life?"


End file.
